


When We Were Young

by twigletfitz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Childhood Memories, Ficlet, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Super Soldiers, Pet Names, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Soft Super Soldiers, Super soldier husbands, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twigletfitz/pseuds/twigletfitz
Summary: Just a tiny little ficlet baby about two semi-stable 100-year-old men (they're probably closer to 150 at this point, but oh well!) reminiscing about their childhood, flirting with each other, and just being big softies. Also featuring Bucky being a bit of a perv ;)Sorry for the crap summary, I'm not very good at those! If I come up with something better, I'll update it but until then this is what you get :D
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> It's set 20 years after Endgame, so they're like 50 or something and Steve doesn't abandon Bucky in this timeline because I think that was absolute bullsh*t :)
> 
> I took inspiration (and included the lyrics) from the Andy Black cover of 'When we were Young' by Adele, so feel free to listen to either version of the song whilst reading. It might not all really match the ficlet, but I think it fits the canon and fan headcanons of SteveBucky as a couple :)
> 
> Andy Black Cover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juUI8KDsaOs  
> Original Adele: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1IuJLebHgM

Steve shakes himself from the memory he’d become lost in, his eyes no longer glazed over as he pulls himself from the past. He’s used to the disorientation from coming out of a memory, having had practice in readjusting himself to the present day. He smiles fondly over at the brunet man sat next to him on the old and rusted dedication bench, watching as the other man’s gunmetal blue eyes roam over the sprawling greenery of Central Park. He knows his expression is probably ridiculous, undoubtedly dopey looking, but he just can’t seem to help it. Having Bucky back still seems so surreal to him and he’s afraid even now that the brunet man is going to be snatched from his grasp at any moment once again, that he’ll be unable to save him like that nightmare of a day all those years ago. Steve never thought, never even hoped, that he’d be able to have this with Bucky again; that he would be able to just sit in the park with his best friend, without the shadow of war hanging over the two of them and a subconscious countdown bringing down the mood. He leans back against the century-old bench, watching the brunet as he gazes out over the vast country park with such a fond expression that it looks as though he might cry. Steve’s blue eyes begin to fill with happy tears as he watches Bucky, a soft laugh of disbelief escaping him. Sometimes he still wakes up believing Bucky’s return was a dream, and the years they have spent together after he came back never happened; but with every passing day, it’s happening less and less.

When Bucky turns to face him his smile brightens further, prompting the older man to snort in amusement and tease him for his expression. “What’s that stupid grin for Rogers? you thinkin’ up dirty scenarios about the pretty dames over there?” The brunet jokes, his Brooklyn drawl thick as he grins back at Steve with a smile just as wide as the blond man’s. Steve rolls his eyes in response to that remark and laughs along with the brunet, having gotten used to the other man’s ludicrous antics long ago. “No Buck, I was just amused by your stupid face that’s all,” he fires back, before smirking when the brunet presses a hand to his chest and lets out a gasp like he’s been wounded by Steve’s response. “Steven Grant Rogers, that’s no way to talk to your best pal! I’m hurt.” Bucky retorts, sticking out his tongue in a rather childish manner right after. “Really? Did you, actually, just do that? You absolute child…” Steve sighs in exasperation, though his smile has yet to fade as he banters back and forth with Bucky.

_Everybody loves the things you do_ _  
From the way you talk  
To the way you move  
‘Cause everybody here is watching you  
'Cause you feel like home  
You're like a dream come true  
But if by chance you're here alone  
Can I have a moment before I go?  
'Cause I've been by myself all night long  
Hoping you're someone I used to know_

“Oh come on Steve, tell me? Pleaseeeeeee…” Bucky wheedles, giving the blond that tried and tested charming look of his. The look that always got him what he wanted when they were younger, and still does almost a century later. “If you must know, I was thinking about when we were young, when we used to cut through here after school and the way I would have to literally beg you to let me sit for a while,” the younger of the two reminisces, knocking his shoulder playfully into Bucky’s metal one. “Besides, you damn well know I don’t have eyes for any of the dames Buck..” Steve continues, jokingly leering at his Husband. “That ring on your finger proves it, doesn’t it? or don’t you think me to be a faithful man?” He teases back, giving Bucky a cheeky smile this time around. “I suppose you’re right. After all, you did tell me you’d marry me right here on this bench in ’42. I couldn’t believe my ears. I never imagined you'd want me back, I thought you had gotten pneumonia again... talking crazy like that... but you meant every word didn’t ya Stevie?” Bucky practically purrs, his voice a low and husky drawl as he slides across the bench to press his thigh up against the other man’s.

Steve gapes at him in complete and utter shock and his mouth falls open comically, making the other man chuckle. “You didn’t think that I wanted you back? That’s mad Bucky, I’ve only ever had eyes for you. Besides, none of those dames were interested in a little runt like me... they all wanted you, not that I blame them. I woke up with ruined sleep pants on more than one occasion ‘cause of you,” Steve reveals, looking down at his lap as though he thinks Bucky will be disgusted with him for that. He’s surprised that Bucky never realised what was going on, that he never realised Steve liked him in that way. When he looks up again, there’s a soft pink tint to his cheeks and a shy half-smile on his lips as he meets Bucky’s gunmetal eyes with his own Cerulean blue.

_You look like a movie_ _  
You sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young_

_Let me photograph you in this light_ _  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song_

Bucky gives an incredulous laugh, shaking his head at what he perceives to be Steve’s idiocy before his eyes darken a fraction in response to the revealed secret. “You think you’re the only one who woke up with ruined pants Rogers? I had to burn some of mine they were so wrecked… I heard you once, you know? Whimpering so sweetly in your sleep... callin’ my name so softly, almost like it was a prayer. Maybe it was, maybe you were begging for me. It sounded like you might’a been. It wasn’t long after you told me that you were gonna marry me, that’s when I realised you meant it, but I got drafted that next day..” Bucky mutters bitterly, reaching to link his fingers with Steve’s and bring the other man’s hand up to his mouth so he can kiss the back of it. There’s a fond smile on the brunet’s lips now, one almost identical to the one that Steve was giving him just a few minutes ago. The coolness of Bucky’s metal hand on his makes Steve smile a little, still pleased after all these years whenever the brunet touches him with the arm he once only used to see as a weapon.

Steve sighs softly and tucks himself into his husband’s side, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder and cuddling close to him under the guise of seeking warmth from the cold fall air around them. Bucky looks down at the blond man, a soft fond smile on his lips; the smile that’s saved only for Steve. “Hey, didn’t we carve our initials into this bench? Or was it that huge Oak tree that’s somewhere around here?” the brunet queries, gently brushing Steve’s silky hair out of his eyes as he looks down at the man. “I think it was the bench, but it was more of a scratch than a carve... I remember that, you stole your dad’s swiss army knife so we could do it properly...” Steve chuckles, arching up a little to kiss the underside of Bucky’s bearded jaw. “You gonna keep the beard this time? You know how much I like it when you look all bear-like...” He mumbles, giving the man’s jaw a cheeky nip. The brunet snickers and gives Steve’s thigh a little pat, turning his head to kiss the man gently the next time Steve tries to nip him. “oh yeah? Well in that case maybe I should keep it this time.” Bucky teases, smirking down at his husband.

_I was so scared to face my fears_ _  
Nobody told me that you'd be here  
And I swear you moved overseas  
That's what you said, when you left me_

_You still look like a movie_ _  
You still sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young_

_Let me photograph you in this light_ _  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song_

“Sit up a minute Stevie, I wanna see if our marks are still there...” he explains, pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s nose before he slips off the bench to kneel on the floor behind it. He’s silent for a few minutes before he utters a soft ‘holy shit’ in surprise, his head popping up over the back to peer at Steve. “It’s still here... just like us... Stevie come and have a look... it’s still here!” Bucky exclaims, almost in awe, the excitement about having found their initials clear in his voice. Steve smiles widely at how happy his husband is about their carvings still being there, standing up, and moving to join the brunet around the back. “Look, see? It’s right there!” Bucky tells him, pointing to the crude attempted engraving of ‘J.B.B’ and ‘S.G.R’ in the metal. Steve takes the brunet’s free hand in his, linking their fingers together once again as they both touch the initials on the old bench. “Do you remember how long it took to get them deep enough that they couldn’t be polished or buffed out? We were here for hours... I got the worst wrist cramp I’d ever had, and you definitely got sick that day.” He murmurs, beaming over at Steve as he traces the letters softly with his flesh hand. His eyes are sparkling with the memory of the two of them, just like they always do whenever he remembers something from their childhood, and he gives Steve that crooked grin of his. That same delighted, boyish smile which never fails to render the blond weak at the knees and make him remember what it was like to be 17 once more.

“You wouldn’t let me leave the house for anything but school for a month... you even did my paper route for me... you’ve been taking care of me basically my whole life Buck. When is it gonna be my turn to take care of you?” Steve asks, giving the brunet his famous ‘puppy dog’ look. Bucky’s heart jumps in his chest and he yanks Steve up off the floor and tugs him back onto the bench, a frown on his face. “What do you think you’ve been doing since I got my mind back? Steve, you’ve been looking after me just like I looked after you when we were young! You opened your home to me, let me live with you and invade your space. You made my night terrors go away, made sure I was happy, and that I was comfortable in your home,” he rants, smiling when Steve immediately corrects him and interrupts to say that it’s ‘their’ home now. “You even went as far as to marry me so that you could keep taking care of me...” Bucky teases, offering Steve another of his famously impish grins.

_When we were young_ _  
When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young_

_It's hard to admit that_ _  
Everything just takes me back  
To when you were there  
To when you were there  
And a part of me keeps holding on  
Just in case it hasn't gone  
I guess I still care  
Do you still care?_

Steve growls softly when he hears that, giving the brunet an unimpressed look as he raises his eyebrow at the man. “That is not why I married you and you know it, stop trying to wind me up, Buchanan… It won’t end well for you,” he warns the brunet, a mischievous look in his eye when he calls the man by his middle name. He knows Bucky hates that. “Well you’re on thin ice yourself Steven Grant…” his husband retorts, smirking at Steve almost proudly. “Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?” Steve drawls, leering at Bucky once again. This time, however, he’s not kidding about. “Jeesh Stevie, you’re almost as bad as me! Get your head out of the gutter you idiot, we’re in public,” Bucky tells him, laughing and smiling affectionately at his husband. “Yeah like that would stop you, ya big pervert..” Steve teases, chuckling along with his husband as they sit snuggled up together on the bench once more. The brunet wraps his arm securely around his blond companion, before pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek and tugging him even closer. “I love you… you know that right?” Bucky asks the man, looking down to meet those Cerulean eyes. “Course I know that you wouldn’t put up with me if you didn’t,” Steve replies, arching up to kiss the other man’s lips soft and sweet. “I love you too buck.. ‘til the end of the line..” he continues in a quiet whisper, his head drooping to rest on Bucky’s shoulder.

He mumbles something into the man’s sweater, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric as he yawns softly. “m’sleepy Buck… but I wanna watch the sunset…” Steve mutters, looking up at Bucky again with an adorable pout on his full lips. “Shouldn’t be too much longer Stevie, the sky is turning orange already. Don’t fall asleep doll… I don’t think I could carry you all the way back to our apartment,” Bucky murmurs, dropping a soothing kiss to the blond man’s forehead before he reaches up to gently stroke his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Kay Buck… it’s pretty when it makes the sky change colours…” the younger of the pair whispers softly, yawning once again as he watches the sun setting. “It is pretty, but not as pretty as you are my love…” Bucky whispers back, giving the blond a dopey smile before he returns his own gaze to the bright star in the sky.

_It was just like a movie_ _  
It was just like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young_

_When we were young_ _  
When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young_

Steve turns to hide his face in his husband’s sweater, an embarrassed whine escaping him as his cheeks flush pink from the cheesy compliment he gets from the man. “Shuddup… m’not pretty, you’re the pretty one,” Steve declares, furrowing his eyebrows together as he shakes his head at Bucky. He goes back to watching the setting sun, his gaze focused as he files away the images, for later use, with his photographic memory. “I think I’m gonna begin sketching again, maybe start with doing the sunset? Will you sit for me when I do pick it back up?” He asks Bucky, a nervous look in his eyes as if he thinks the brunet would say no. “Course I will Stevie, but only if you promise to paint or sketch one of the two of us together. One that I can frame for our office?” Bucky bargains with his husband, smiling impishly at the man once again. “You want to frame my art? Really?” Steve queries, sounding almost awed by that fact. “Okay Buck, I’ll paint you one of us together… can you pick me out a photograph of us both for reference? And maybe choose where you want to put it so I know how big to make it, that way it will be perfect first try,” Steve requests, smiling fondly at his companion as they bask in the orange glow of the fading sun.

“Sure thing Stevie, I’ll find a photo tomorrow morning after breakfast okay?” he tells his husband, tugging him into a sweet kiss that makes Steve’s blush darken. “We could always have Natalia take one if I can’t decide on one I like, maybe we should have two? One from our Wedding Day and then another more recent?” He suggests, grinning when Steve agrees with him almost immediately. “We don’t have enough photos of our Wedding around the apartment…” the blond decides, nuzzling his nose sleepily at the other man’s jaw. “Maybe you could do a mix of both? That photo of our vows painted or sketched onto a background of a sunset? That would look nice, wouldn’t it? I don’t really know if it could work, you’re the only one good at art between the two of us,” Bucky muses, chuckling a little before going back to running his fingers through Steve’s hair again. “That’s a nice idea Buck, I like it… I’ll do my best to sketch it like you imagined,” Steve tells the slightly older male, pushing his head into Bucky’s hand almost like a cat would. He smiles sleepily up at his husband again, yawning once more as he snuggles close. The two of them snuggled up together like this seem as though they’re much younger than what they actually are, Steve’s 70 years in ice and Bucky’s time as The Soldier contributing irrefutably to that.

_Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
Oh, I'm so mad I'm getting old  
It makes me reckless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song  
When we were young_

Bucky lets out a yawn of his own, his arm tightening around Steve’s shoulders as he hugs the man closer. “Come on doll, let’s go home and go to bed. We both know you can’t function on anything less than 9 hours of sleep anymore,” He teases his partner, grinning and chuckling softly when Steve digs his elbow into his side in response. “Like you’re any better Buck, you’re grumpy as anything in the mornings. Even after you’ve had your 3 cups of coffee!” He jokes back, pulling out of Bucky’s arms and standing up. He holds out his hand to pull his husband off the bench as well, linking their fingers together before he starts walking toward their apartment building across the road from the park. “Will you make me a cup of your special hot cocoa before bed, please?” Steve asks, his tone pleading as he gives Bucky another round of those big ‘puppy dog’ eyes. He’s well aware that his husband can’t resist them, that Bucky can’t say no when Steve’s fixes him with that particular look. “Only because you asked so nicely, and because I love you…” Bucky teases, smirking at the blond before he thanks the doorman as they walk inside their apartment building. They choose to take the elevator rather than the stairs, a rare occasion, both of them much too tired to walk up to the seventh floor.

By the time the elevator door is opening onto their corridor, Steve is practically asleep on his husband’s shoulder and when he catches sight of their doorway he yawns loudly. “Forget the hot cocoa, m’too tired. I’ll fall asleep before I can finish it. Can I have it in the morning instead Buck?” He asks, fumbling with the key until Bucky takes it off him and unlocks the door much quicker than Steve would have done. “Sure thing pal, I’ll make you some cocoa in the morning…” Bucky confirms, almost carrying Steve now as they enter their apartment. He turns the entryway light on, toeing off his shoes before he kneels down to help his sleepy husband with his. “Can you make it to the bedroom by yourself whilst I put our shoes and coats away Stevie?” the brunet asks, smiling fondly when the only reply he gets is a sleepy hum before Steve starts to wander further into their home. He’s soon following after his husband, closing the bedroom door before he grabs his sweatpants from the dresser. He laughs quietly when he turns around and sees Steve half dressed, lying face first in the middle of their bed with one of the pillows over his head. “Steve… for god sake,” he chuckles, turning the blond onto his back and helping him into his own sweatpants before he tucks him into his side of the bed. “I’ll be back in a minute doll, going to brush my teeth and wash my face,” Bucky explains, dropping a kiss to his husband’s hair. He completes his nightly routine quickly, knowing that Steve can’t get to sleep properly without having Bucky by his side. The brunet joins his husband in their bed, smiling softly when Steve immediately moves to cuddle up to him. He yawns again, gently running his fingers through the man’s blond locks before he turns off the light and shuts his eyes. “G’night Stevie…” he mumbles, letting out a soft sigh as his body relaxes into the mattress. “G’night Buck… thanks for being the sun in my life…” Steve whispers, but by the time Bucky is opening his eyes again and looking down at the man with a tearful expression, the blond is fast asleep and snoring. “You’re the sun in my life too Stevie… you’ve been my sun from the moment I met you when we were young.” He replies, his words whisper-soft as he closes his eyes once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written and published fanfiction, so I thought that I would begin with something short and sweet. Please be kind and constructive with any criticism, I'm technically my own beta and nothing has been checked by anyone but myself. Please do leave a comment and kudos if you liked this! I’d like to hear what people think. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my ficlet! :)


End file.
